


Silêncio

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Maze preferia ações, Linda preferia palavras.





	Silêncio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856296) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb, Dia 08 - Silent (Silenciosa).

Em seus momentos mais honestos, Maze estava em silêncio.

Palavras eram complicadas, e as pessoas usavam elas para mentir e fingir. Ela odiava isso, odiava o quão fácil era para humanos manipular os outros com palavras.

Ela sempre preferiu ações, era mais difícil que ações fossem falsas, ao menos quanto tomadas enquanto um todo. As pessoas mentiam com palavras o tempo todo, mas não podiam mentir com suas ações o tempo todo.

Linda era o oposto dela.

Linda era boa com as palavras, e com ela, palavras tinham poder. Elas podiam fazer as pessoas perceberem coisas sobre as quais não tinham pensado.

Mas isso não era para Maze. Ela sempre preferiu quando as ações revelavam as coisas.

Elas estavam falando duas línguas diferentes, e era difícil se entenderem às vezes.

E Maze podia ver que Linda estava tentando usar a sua língua, tentando fazer suas ações contarem, mas ela sempre tinha que falar sobre isso, e falar e falar e falar, e Maze não conseguia entender porque era tão importante falar sobre as coisas quando ações falavam por si mesmas.

E Maze tentava falar sobre sentimentos, mesmo que às vezes não fizesse sentido para ela. Ela tentava falar sobre isso porque era o que Linda achava importante, porque Linda precisava daquelas palavras.

Mas Maze sempre era mais honesta quando estava em silêncio, quando não estava tentando falar a língua de outra pessoa.

Ela poderia lutar contra o mundo inteiro para manter Linda em segurança. Imortais, anjos, a deusa de toda a criação, ela não se importava que só era um demônio, ela lutaria contra todo mundo que machucasse Linda ou ameaçasse machucar linda, e ela ganharia, porque estava lutando por algo que importava.

E ela podia se lembrar, lembrar do que era importante para Linda, mesmo que fosse algo que não importava para Maze. Essa era a verdadeira prova de que se importava, porque normalmente era tão mais fácil não se importar, e as pessoas gostavam de coisas tão sem sentido, até Linda, mesmo que ainda fosse uma humana fascinante.

Ela podia sair com Linda e a lembrar que era importante só se divertir, que ela estava viva e às vezes só isso importava, e ela até podia contar aquela diversão só para coisas que Linda gostaria, deixando de lado as brigas de bar na maior parte do tempo.

E se ela tentasse o suficiente, podia dizer para Linda que se importava com ela.

Mas apesar de tudo o que fazia para demonstrar isso, Maze não podia dizer para Linda que a amava.

Ela sempre foi mais honesta com suas ações do que com suas palavras.


End file.
